


How Can I Compare? (Kagehina)

by AshenFeathers



Series: i'm not crying you're crying [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata the hoodie thief, Hoodies, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama’s white hoodie, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenFeathers/pseuds/AshenFeathers
Summary: How could he compare to the senpai?Kageyama would never choose him, not when Oikawa was here.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: i'm not crying you're crying [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	How Can I Compare? (Kagehina)

**Author's Note:**

> Not really angsty enough for an angst oneshot collection, but I just really wanted to try writing a song fic.
> 
> I'm turning this oneshot into a minicomic, so go check it out if you have time I guess. It's my first attempt at one, sooo feedback is much appreciated. Hope you'll like it!  
> [CLICK HERE](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFOculsgaiu/)

Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio, the freak duo, the simpletons, the best friends were inseparable. Sure, they argued and fought, but they always ended up unable to bear the silence and coldness between them.

And so, they stayed by each other, through thick and thin, wins and losses, terrible grades and slightly less terrible grades, competitions and useless challenges.

Hinata was small for his age, but twice as bouncy and childish as someone half his age. His bright orange hair and cheerful demeanor drew everyone in, no matter how unfriendly or antisocial.

Kageyama was the tall dark strong not-so-silent silent type, constantly yelling at the boke, chastising him for the smallest things.

Yet the two opposites were best friends, perfect for each other, filling in for where the other was lacking.

Hinata thought that would carry on forever, just them taking on the entire world.

\-------

'Hinata boke! That's my hoodie!'

Hinata loves stealing Kageyama's hoodies. They were big, fluffy, warm and most importantly, smells like him. His personal favorite was the white one that was oversized even for Kageyama, when the tangerine wore it, it was like being swamped by a giant sea of cotton. And he also knew for a fact it was the taller boy's favorite too, which made it all the more fun.

'You can have it back tomorrow, Yamayama,' He flounced off into the night, towards the bike shed.

'COME BACK HERE!'

The next day, Hinata did give it back, albeit unwillingly. Kageyama held out a bag in exchange.

Curiously, Hinata peeked inside and found a blue hoodie, folded haphazardly by clumsy hands. On top was a handwritten post-it note, 'For Hinata Boke. Stop stealing my hoodies.'

'Thank you thank you thank you Yamayama!' He leapt into the air and pounced on his friend.

'Boke.'

\-------

Hinata knew he liked Kageyama, he just never said anything, knowing Kageyama's world revolved around volleyball, food and the occasional challenge, nothing else, he wouldn't have time for a boyfriend.

Oh just how wrong he was.

They were at the park, steaming bag of meat buns in hand as they sat on a bench overlooking the garden.

A gaggle of giggling girls followed a figure into the edge of Hinata's vision. They turned their heads to see Oikawa in all his tall handsome glory.

Sighing, the orange-haired returned to his half-eaten bun, only to see his friend's gaze still on the senpai.

His royal blue eyes were shining with something Hinata couldn't quite name, a mixture of admiration, longing, and, Hinata realized with a sinking heart, love.

'Oh, it's Tobio-chan, and Chibi-chan!' Oikawa came to a stop before them.

Kageyama jumped, and yelped, 'Oikawa-san!' His face was bright pink.

\-------

Hinata's new definition of 'normal' shattered a month later.

Kageyama didn't stay in the gym training until Daichi kicked them out, he didn't walk home with the group, he didn't invite Hinata over for dinner or practice.

Hinata was back in the park, alone, when he heard the familiar voice of his best friend.

It really was Kageyama with Oikawa, with a pang of jealousy, Hinata saw their interlocked hands.

Kageyama had changed ever since they started dating, he wasn't the same quiet, serious person with the senpai. His more childish, silly side came to light, he chattered light-heartedly with the other, he smiled all day long, not the creepy one he was famous for, but a genuinely happy one.

Hinata saw Oikawa shiver slightly in the sharp chill of the autumn breeze. The darker-haired setter immediately pulled his white hoodie over his head, revealing a black long-sleeved shirt, and offered it to him

The spectator couldn't help but think indignantly, _that's_ my _hoodie_ _, only_ _I_ _can steal it! Stupid grand king._

It made sense Kageyama would fall for Oikawa, not Hinata, but he still felt his heart clench.

Hinata wanted to hate him, afterall, he was the one who kept up with Kageyama, he was the one who was able to reach his crazy sets. Oikawa ignored him throughout junior high, refused to teach him, and was his rival. But the tiny middle blocker couldn't bring himself to.

Oikawa was popular, pretty, with beautifully mussed chocolate brown hair, big sparkling eyes, winning smile, he was perfect in everyway in the looks department.

He was a talented setter too, even Kageyama the prodigy volleyball player looked up to him, learnt all he knew from him.

His personality... Charming towards his fangirls, but irritating to his close friends as what he saw during the matches proved.

'Yoho, Chibi-chan!' Oikawa's obnoxiously smiling face filled Hinata's mind. You know what? Hinata could hate him.

The couple's laughter reached his ears, and his fists clenched. How could he compare to the senpai? Kageyama would never choose him, not when Oikawa was here.

Hinata got up and walked out of the park. _I wish_ _I_ _were_ _Oikawa-san_ _..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If there are any clarifications you want, just put it in the comments and I'll reply as soon as I see it! :)
> 
> Some shameless self-promotion:  
> [ @ashenfeatheredwings ](https://www.instagram.com/ashenfeatheredwings/) on instagram  
> I post my fan art and comics there! :) I do traditional drawing though, never was much good with digital, maybe I'll do better if I ever get supplies that aren't my tiny phone screen with the poorly applied screen protector, Sony Sketch, and fat fingers  
> [ im not crying youre crying ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852954) is the angst oneshot collection this is part of
> 
> Again, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
